Xemnas's Inner Thoughts
by Nasexsavkifs
Summary: Xemnas keeps having some very kinky daydreams of Saix. Just a little light humour. Contains mild sex scenes, nudity and extreme kinkiness.


_Saix was lying on Xemnas's bed, writhing against the sheets and panting. He was only wearing a light blue thong. He was quite the site, indeed.  
"M-Master Xemnas... take me now", he moaned.  
Xemnas smirked and pressed his lips to the base of his neck, licking and nibbling. Saix moaned and wrapped his legs around Xemnas.  
"Master, p-please! I need..." Saix pleaded.  
Xemnas chuckled darkly and proceeded to remove Saix's thong. While doing so, however, he heard a voice. It sounded like Xigbar.  
"Hey! Xemnas"!  
Xemnas just shook it off. He had more 'important' matters to take care of. Unfortunately for him, though, when he had succeeded in removing Saix's single article of clothing, Xigbar's face appeared in front of his crotch.  
"Oy! Snap out of it"!_

Xemnas awoke from his daydreaming and looked around at twelve people giving him weird looks.  
"Are you alright, Superior"? Xigbar asked.  
"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be"?  
"Uh... well, you kind of zoned out for a minute there", Xigbar explained, "And your nose is bleeding".  
"...it is"? Xemnas felt below his nose and could feel blood.  
"Oh, I am too. Don't worry about me though. I'll be fine.  
"Well...if you say so... anyway, as I was saying..."  
Xemnas looked over at Saix, who's attention was currently on Xigbar. The blue-haired nobody was biting his bottom lip lightly, unaware of what this simple act did to Xemnas. Said man's eyes were alit with lust as another scene started to play in his mind.  
_  
"Mmmm... Masterrrrr", Saix purred.  
Saix was wearing the same thong, but now he was on his knees with his back to Xemnas. He had his hands on the wall and was grinding against it. He looked behind his shoulder, a sexy grin on his face, "I know you want this".  
Xemnas nodded dumbly, his mouth agape like a goldfish.  
"Come and get it then", Saix purred._

Xemnas awoke and saw that all the other members were looking at him expectantly.  
"Errr... you're all dismissed".  
The room was filled with everyone portalling out, all except for Saix. When the two of them were alone, Saix spoke.  
"Superior, are you sure you're alright? You've seemed very distracted lately".  
"Yes, I'm fine. Never been better actually", he grinned pervertetedly at him.  
Saix, however, didn't even flinch, "Are you sure about that"?  
"Very sure. Thank-you for your concern though".  
He portalled away, leaving Saix still sitting in his seat, shocked at what the Superior just said.  
_Thank-you? He actually thanked me?! Hmm... this is getting weird._

That night, Xemnas had finished all of his paper work in his office and had nothing to do, so he decided that he would go to the Addled Impasse and gaze up at Kingdom Hearts for a while. Saix usually occupied the Addled Impasse by himself, but he found that the view of Kingdom Hearts was a lot better from there.  
When he arrived there, he was greeted by a rather 'appealing' site. There, in the empty space in the room which held the magnificent view, stood Saix. He seemed to be stripping out of all of his clothing. Xemnas hid behind a pillar and spied on the Diviner as he went about his nightly activities. Once Saix was fully nude, it took Xemnas all of his might not to nosebleed right there.  
Xemnas spent a whole hour watching Saix kneeling on the cold, hard ground and gaze up at the moon. Xemnas was very intrigued as well as aroused at this.  
_I guess it's just the lupine in him._  
Unfortunately for him, however, he chose that moment to shift his feet. Saix heard him.  
He turned around, "Hello? Who's there".  
It was then that Xemnas decided that now was a good time to leave. As quietly as he could, he made his way out of the Addled Impasse.  
Once he made it into his office, he let out a long sigh of relief. That was close. He needed to be more careful about his 'peeping sessions'. Xemnas sighed and went into his bedroom which was connected to his office and got changed for bed. He laid down on his smooth, black sheets and let his eyes close, his mind on the bluenette.

Xemnas was sitting behind the desk in his office the next day, trying to concentrate enough to get on with his work. But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. All he could think of was Saix in different positions.

_This time, he was chained to a wall. Not to mention he was still wearing his trademark thong, but this time it was black._  
_Saix purred, "I've been baaddddd... I need to be punished".  
Xemnas complied and then proceeded to do things that I'm not even going to say because I don't want to get in too much trouble._

But just as he was getting to the good part, he heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in", he sighed.  
The door opened and Axel walked in, holding his three-week late mission report. He walked over to Xemnas's desk and placed the piece of paper in front of him. And then he walked out, not even being dismissed. Xemnas sighed in frustruation. One day he will have to teach him about respect.  
He grabbed the report and started reading.

**Mission Report  
Location:** Twilight Town. Got it memorized?  
**Party:** Me and Roxy.  
**Goal:** Uh... I don't know.  
**What you accomplished:** Well, we were wandering around when we came across this HUMUNGOUS heartless! So I threw fire at it while Roxy attacked it with his keyblade and then there was fire and it was like really cool.  
**Date:** I don't know. You tell me ;D

Xemnas was grinding his teeth in frustration. All he wanted to do was scream, but he knew that it wouldn't do him any good.  
Eventually he decided that he needed some time out of the office to look up at kingdom hearts for a while, hoping that it would help him forget about Saix. He got up out of his chair and exited his office, locking the door behind him and making his way over to the Alter of Naught.

Several hours later, Xemnas was happily walking along the hallways of the castle (as happy as a nobody could be), on his was to his office. He walked past various members' bedrooms and finally reached his office. He took his keys out of his back pocket and unlocked the door. He opened up the door and found the greatest gift he could ever ask for sitting on his large, mahogany desk.  
Right there, with his legs dangling on the edge of the desk, was Saix... or rather a practically naked Saix, wearing only a pair of gloves and his black boots.  
He smirked when he saw Xemnas enter the room and lay eyes on the beserker, his eyes wandering over his body, almost like an animal eyeing it's prey.  
"Like what you see, Master"? Saix grinned.  
Xemnas nodded dumbly, his mouth agape.  
"You know", Saix crossed his leg, "Lately I've noticed you... eyeing me".  
"...have you"?  
Saix nodded, "I'm guessing it was you who was watching me moonbathe, am I correct"?  
"Indeed", Xemnas simply replied.  
Saix smirked, "Well, it's not like I wasn't encouraging it. To tell you the truth, I knew you were there the whole time. I just wanted to add a little... excitement, shall we say, by asking who was there", He got onto his knees, "I've even noticed you eyeing me during our meetings. I bet I know what you think about".  
Xemnas looked over him lustfully, "I'll give you a hint. It's something that I really want happening right now".  
"Oohhhhh... you're bad. Looks like you'll have to be punished".  
Xemnas lost it at that. He launched himself onto Saix, somehow losing his coat in the frenzy.

That morning, Xigbar was given orders by Xemnas himself to clean up his office. When Xigbar entered his office, he saw that many of the chairs were upturned and there was paper strewn everywhere. The room also had a very strong smell. It smelt like...  
Xigbar retched when he saw a large puddle of some sort of liquidy substance on the desk. Xigbar knew what it was, and didn't want to be the one to clean it up, but unfortunately he had no choice. He somehow forced himself to grab a damp washrag and sanitizer and then clean the mess.  
_Ugh... Xemnas is so vile! Why didn't he clean this himself?! Maybe he just wanted to torment me by giving me all the cleaning duties. That prick... wait... who could he have done this with?_


End file.
